


Hear Us Roar, Too

by MonstarBubby



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Benrey's Kids, Brief Mpreg in the first chapter, Cute Kids, Family, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstarBubby/pseuds/MonstarBubby
Summary: In this endearing sequel, watch Benrey's children grow up and face the facts of life. Dia and Baxter, the kids, get help from the team to teach them important lessons about the dangers of living in a place like Black Mesa.
Relationships: Benrey/Forzen (Half-Life)
Kudos: 4





	1. The Birth

A familiar face was dozing in and out of life. The breeze blows softly around an eldritch monster, who was in a more than motherly mood. His hands were behind his head, looking up at the sky, watching the small white clouds move slowly. Very soft music played in his earbuds. All that was in his mind was an aurora borealis of what his babies would look like... there were so many possibilities, and they were so fun to imagine. All the possible outcomes... Benrey placed a hand upon his belly, giving off a small purr. Footsteps neared the eldritch god, causing the mother to look around himself. "I see you're purring again." Forzen beamed. Benrey nodded. The soldier kneeled down on the ground to take a look at what he made. He rubbed his face up against what would soon be his two small children in his arms. Then, a small foot pushed at Forzen's square jaw. "Mmmm!" Benrey made a small snickering sound at the soon-to-be father. "There's more than enough food on the grill by the way..." the soldier added. Benrey heard a giggle from behind him. He carefully looked behind himself, as to not hurt himself. The rest of the science team had come to see how he was doing. Tommy had a big smile on his face as Sunkist sat beside him. Bubby and Coomer were already sitting at the small patio table swirling each other's lemonade with straws. Forzen helped Benrey get up and go to the grill to pick out some food.

Benrey would help himself to a heap of meats and some Fritos on his flimsy Glad plate. It wasn't a few seconds before he would dig into all this food on his plate, but Tommy raised an index finger to him and began stuttering. "Gee Miss.. uh, mister uh..." Tommy was struggling with what to refer to Benrey as. The eldritch alien helped him out. "You can just call me Mama Ben." Tommy smiled. "Thank you, Mamma! But... Isn't that a lot of food? Don't h-hurt yourself, you'll get sick Mamma!"  
"Oh please... I have to eat like this. It ain't exactly just me holding all this together." The alien said before taking a slice of bacon to his teeth. Forzen placed a bag of Cheetos on the table before sitting next to Ben. All he could do was smile at him eating away. Coomer was tossing his chips into the air for Bubby to catch. Sunkist slept beside Tommy at the table. "This is a pleasant evening," Benrey thought to himself as he leaned against Forzen, gnawing on fried chicken.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was at about four o'clock the next morning when Benrey woke up to a sharp pain in his lower regions. He knew right away that it was go-time. There wasn't a second to be wasted. The alien patted the soldier beside him awake, alerting him of the situation at hand. Bootboy got up and called over Coomer and Bubby immediately. They had decided to make Benrey comfortable with home birth since Forzen would have no idea how Benrey's internals would work around this. Neither would he know how to explain ANY of this. What seemed like hours to Benrey was minutes as the grandpas arrived. They had all they needed to be able to set Benrey free of pain. Ben and Forzen agreed to a c-section weeks before, but when Coomer raised the scalpel into the alien's line of vision, it made him shiver slightly. However, Benrey did so well all through the procedure! He did everything he was told to, and now he was able to hold all his work and effort in his arms. Two of them. They were very small, and they both murmured slightly. No, they didn't cry. As they heard mama's purr, they heard it as well and began to copy mama as their eyes were slowly opening. There was one boy, and one girl.

Tommy was here as well. He was the first one to be able to see them. Upon his observation, the boy was going to have black hair, as there was already a small trademark Forzen tuft on him. The girl looked like she'd take more of Benrey's features and traits... The team would just have to wait and see what exactly the children were capable of and watch them grow up. "Don't get too close... babies see the world differently than we do," Benrey warned Tommy. He didn't know why he knew that but shrugged it off as random knowledge. Tommy was about to touch the small tuft of hair but was interrupted by the girl making a small sound. She was looking straight at him, with little blue eyes. The boy reached his hand over to her gently. It looks like he already had a forever friend, as she took her own tiny hand and wrapped her fingers around his own index. Forzen couldn't believe it. None of the science team could believe what they just saw. Tommy would cry out of joy, but he chose to hold the tears, as he didn't want to disrupt the peace.

One thing that Benrey couldn't get off his mind was that fact he kinda wished Gordon was here to see the new children. Oh, Gordon saw them alright. 

Gordon was always watching over the Science Team.


	2. The Reminiscent

Four years had passed.

The kids were tying their shoes so they could hop outside with their cousin Tommy. Benrey and Forzen watched them as they playfully shoved the playground ball out of each other's hands as they raced to the back door. "Be careful! No running in the hall!" The mother alien shouted after them. All they wanted was to play with Tommy as they were basically hopping at the door. Forzen key-carded the door open to free the children into the backyard with their child-like cousin. After the door shut, Benrey heaved a sigh as he cleaned the table the kids were playing at. Forzen decided to help him, picking up a cute crayon drawing of a cat made by Dia, the girl. It gave him a warm feeling inside, so he used a magnet to place it in the fridge. The couple had decided after a year of wondering what to name them and getting to know them, they decided on naming their little girl Dia, and their boy Baxter.

When they got done cleaning, they chose to have a seat and reminisce about their children's past. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raising the children was quite the adventure up to now. Especially when they started teething. Apparently, both of them had Benrey's teeth, because Baxter's first item to teeth one was his own father's arm. And boy did it SMART! Both of them had little fangs poking from their gumline, almost like kitten's teeth. Right now, both of them have wonderful sets of baby teeth (or should we say fangs?). 

Then, Benrey had to take time to get them to learn how to start speaking. However, they really didn't want to engage with the mother in learning any vocabulary. It would end up in either a small slap fight between the two to grab the item in his hand, or just them doing whatever they wanted. When Benrey gave up, Forzen was right on it. Mission accomplished... as their first words were... "dada." Well, at least that was Baxter's first word. Dia's first was astonishing. It seemed she was listening in on a conversation with Forzen, because in some way and somehow, Dia was successfully able to say her mother's name. It was more like "Benby" rather than the supposed "Benwey" he thought she'd say. It was still so, so cute to him.

The couple was able to see their kids get their features. This was the most exciting for them both! Dia was getting to look more like Benrey, as predicted by Tommy. She had his glowing yellow and orange eyes, and pale-ish skin. She was getting to have some brown hair. When the mother would wash her hair, it would always end up fuzzing up when it was dried. When she turned three, it was clear her hair wasn't going to be straight. It had all turned into a bunch of bouncy curls. Coomer would always run his fingers through the new curls when he was over, complimenting on how soft they were and how cute she'd look with lots of little bows in it.

Baxter did in fact start looking like Forzen. As of now, he had black fuzz all over his head and that small squint. There wasn't really true hair growing in other than the tuft in the front. It seemed he was most attracted to Benrey's usual outfit, making Blue his favorite color. Whenever Ben used a blue Sweet voice, little Baxter would always try to grab at the little orbs and laugh. 

The coming of the two children, however, didn't really bring peace to the small family. Sometimes Bubby would act strange. The parents would have to ask the Boomer couple to babysit the kids while they worked and taught at Black Mesa. Coomer absolutely adored the children and would engage as much as he could with them and make sure they weren't breaking any rules, but... Bubby just didn't want to interact with them most of the time. Whatever Coomer asked of him, he'd never get an answer as to why he didn't like the kids. "A 'hide and hiss technique' is what he would do around them," Coomer would say. "Sometimes they would chase him as well, thinking nothing will happen while I truly hope Bub doesn't do anything... extravagant..." The two children would have to be careful unintentionally acting like threats to Bubby. Coomer was VERY worried about the fact that the slender experiment could eventually break out into claws and fangs and try and severely hurt them. The cyborg would sometimes ask him to stay home, with Tommy.

Rather safe than sorry.


	3. The Nightmare

A scream came from upstairs. 

It rang through Benrey's ears, it was a scream from his daughter from what seemed like pure fear. It was about 2 a.m when it had happened. It woke Forzen up too, and it launched him out of the bed and to the door in only his boxers. Benrey didn't know what to think at the time, all he would think was either "My child hurt herself on accident" or "someone is hurting my daughter and they won't live to make their own." The alien was catching up with Forzen, who had just come into the kids' bedroom. Dia had tears streaming down her soft face, her face all red and her eyes squinted shut. Forzen hugged his poor daughter close to his big chest, and in response, Dia hugged tighter.  
"What happened?" Benrey asked his little girl. She sniffled and slowly pointed to the closet. "There was a man looking at me!" Benrey could feel the hair on the back of his neck raise slightly. Baxter shook slightly in his bed, with no clue as to what was happening. As the father would check the closet, the alien mother would have a seat next to Dia. "What did the man look like, Dee?"  
"He had... had 'possum eyes! Glowing 'possum eyes and an ugly smile, mommy..."

The alien was still for a moment. He swallowed. "Can you tell me what he was wearing?"  
" He looked like ... uh... he was uh... He looked like a business-y guy!" 

Benrey's stomach lurched. He knew exactly what she was talking about... but did not want any of it in his mouth or mind. He had to help her some way... "Okay.. o-okay, how about we sleep in momma's room tonight, huh?" Dee nodded to that. Forzen stopped shuffling around in the closet and shut the door. "Well, whoever that big scary man is, he's not here anymore. I think he left, darling." Dee just snuggled into her mother's chest. Then, Benrey heaved a sigh. "Alright, sweetie... grab a plushie or somethin'... go wait in our room." She did just that, hesitant not. She scurried out of the room with a toy. Ben put a hand to his face, rubbing it lightly. Blown out of his mind at what Dia explained. "F-Forzie-"

The soldier replied with a 'hm'.  
"D-did you hear what... Dia said?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, I did."  
"Do you know?"  
"I uh... Yea."  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
"Hell no."

It was agreed that the two wanted so desperately to not know about the problem. "Bax? Do you wanna come with us? Or do you wanna stay in here?" Forzen asked his small boy. Baxter wanted to be a big boy, so he told his strong father that he'd stay in the bedroom... The parents nodded and walked out of the room, Benrey giving a goodnight kiss on the forehead before walking out of the bedroom and turning off the lights.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Baxter watched the door a few minutes after his mother walked out of the room. After hearing how panicked Dia was at seeing a figure peeking out of the closet at her with opossum eyes, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to stay in this room by himself. He couldn't sleep. All he could do was lay there in his bed... holding a death grip on that little tiger plushie of his. The tiger would remind him that he was strong. That he could make it. He can sleep in this room on his own. Right? As soon as he felt himself getting tired, he heard a creak. Nope. Time to go. He took his plushie and ran as fast as he could out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and a-knockin' and panting on his parent's door.

At least he got a nice sleep all tangled up in a hug from his soldier father.

However, Benrey wouldn't be getting much sleep. Not because of the kids, but more so whatever his kids were seeing was haunting him.


	4. The New Friend

Three years. 

The twins are seven now. They're finally able to wander the grounds of Black Mesa. At age six, they were given a tour around the place, where to go when there's an emergency, where to go for drinks, classes, what may have you. However, they didn't quite have access to ALL of Black Mesa like the big kids did. There were some areas that Benrey and Forzen put restrictions on. Like the Prototype Labs, anywhere near portals, the areas the clones patrolled. They also learned not to talk to people who don't look like they're from Black Mesa. 

Today, Benrey was working on some maintenance and Forzen had a class to teach. Coomer was called over to babysit the children, but it looked like he had fallen asleep as soon as he sat down at the kitchen table. When the two kids came out to ask the cyborg a question, they found him face-first on the kitchen table, snoring lightly. The twins took this up as an opportunity to go out and explore. Carefully, they snuck out the front door. When they began going down the steps, they would discuss today's adventure.  
"So, where are we going?" Dia asked.

"I heard a couple of scientists talk about a plane take-off place! We're gonna go look for jets."  
"Wow!" Dee shouted.  
"Ssssh! Do you wanna wake up Uncle Coomer?"  
"Sheesh. I'll whisper." 

They made sure the coast was clear and nobody else was around, then they sprinted to a lab door and got themselves inside the halls. "We have to be careful mom or dad doesn't see us..." Baxter whispered. "Or any other of the scientists we know..." Dia added. If someone like Bubby or Tommy interrupted their route, they'd never hear the end of it. From Bubby, at least. Tommy would probably buy them snacks or something and get them well on their way.  
They dodged scientists and snuck around the halls until they finally made it outside. Baxter had to think a little, as he placed a hand on his short black hair. He was wondering what the next step in the adventure was until Dia pointed to the sky. "Look! Are those birds? I thought the combine blew them away!" Birds? There shouldn't be birds... unless it was something else that could help him. They most certainly weren't birds.. it looked like an arrow of people flying in the sky! Then it hit. "Clones! Let's follow them!" Baxter exclaimed. They raced each other and the clones, pushing each other playfully to be the first to get to where these clones were headed.

They kept their eyes on the sky, not paying attention to their surroundings. Baxter didn't know he was running straight into a building until he almost broke the door down. The kids were now in a small shack. From what Baxter was seeing, there was a big radio on a desk with a couple of microphones. There was also bulletin board full of papers of knowledge that both of the kids would never imagine understanding. They looked around for some time until sharp feedback came from the radio. Baxter jumped from the sudden din. "This is DRG-06 to the BMFT," a strong, almost cartoon-superhero sounding voice beamed on the radio. "Am I clear for landing?" the twins looked at each other, confusedly. "Uh..." Baxter scratched his head.

"Maybe it's a pilot, say something, Bax!"  
"I don't know what to say!"  
The radio buzzed again. "DRG-06 to BMFT, IS anyone there?" Bax then grabbed the small microphone closest to the radio. "Hi!" he exclaimed.  
"A kid? What are you doing in there?"  
"My name's Baxter!"  
"Well hi there, Baxter! Can you tell me if the airway is clear for me to land?"  
"Dia, go look at the huge sidewalk!"

She hurriedly jogged to the window, seeing all was clear and gave a thumbs-up.

"All clear!"  
"Good! If you come outside, I can meet you right on the airway!"  
"Yes sir!"

Both of them were so excited to see a plane get to land in front of their own eyes! They dashed outside, their sneakers pounding against the sidewalk and their breath fast. The two stayed on the side to see..... well uh... that it's not a jet at all. It was a clone. A clone donning a red and blue aviator's helmet and a blue trenchcoat. He nosedived and let his legs swing out from under him in mid-air. His boots shrieked against the asphalt, trailing particles of dust behind him. Then, he came to a triumphant halt in front of the kids.

"Well hello there, children!"  
"What are you?" Dia asked with a giggle.  
"Well, I'm a flight clone! Specially designed for high-flying antics and stunts for shows!"

The twins were in absolute awe. They'd seen normal clones before, but they hadn't seen one like this before. He looked a lot stronger than the other clones as well. Before they could talk to him, they had to get this very kind monster's alias. "Mister Clone, what's your name? You were calling yourself something odd like.."

"DRG-06? That's my code name! My real name is Dragon!"  
"Wow! It's so nice to meet you Dragon!"

An hour of getting to know Dragon later talking about where he hoes to show off his flight skills and what other flight clones there were in Black Mesa, a loud electronic buzz came from the intercom speakers. "It is now; 3:00 P.M." the twins gasped. They'd lost track of time! The twins needed to get home FAST, as they had found out this was the time their parents would be off work. " Dragon, we gotta go!" Dia exclaimed. But Baxter had no idea how to get back home, he had explained that to his new monster friend. "Maybe I can be of help!" Dragon exclaimed, pointing a finger into the air. "Climb on," he added.

"How are you going to carry us? We're too heavy!"  
"Not to me! You see, I was built after the structure of a C00m3r DNA Sequence! That my friends, means I have super-strength!"  
"If you insist Dragon..."

They were skeptical at first, but he had done it! They got as comfortable as possible, and they were ready for take-off! Dragon had no problem in taking a readying stance and sprinting back up the airway. Soon, they were up in the air, laughing and screaming. "Alright kids, tell me where to go! Just point in the direction we need to go!" Dragon explained. Baxter looked for the sector he lived in and pointed out all the directions the stunt clone needed to go. Dia gasped as they saw their mother walking right towards the sector. The stunt clone surprised the kids with a sudden dive right into their own backyard. "Prepare for a small crash-landing, kids! I'll try to get as close as I can!" The kids held their breath and readied their adrenaline. They were dropped lightly into their backyard, almost falling over but regaining their balance. After watching their new friend fly away, Baxter grabbed his sister's hand, smacking the door to get it to swoosh open for them. In no time, they were inside. Just as Coomer jumped awake with the kids dashing by him. And a light slam on the front door signifying the return of their parents. Forzen placed his keys on the table, Benrey heading into the kitchen for a drink. "Did you guys have fun today?" The soldier father asked.

Baxter and Dia laughed out loud and hugged Forzen.


End file.
